warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Dawnblaze
Dawnblaze is a current warrior of StarClan. Personality Dawnblaze is a bubbly, kind and smart cat she always wants to help her Clan even if it means putting herself in risk. History Dawnkit was born to Raindapple and Lionflame. She loved her sister Mousekit and the two where as close as close could be. Dawnkit also loved her brother, but they didn't always see eye to eye. One night, when the kits were up late, Spiderkit made the others promise that they would always be there for each other. Dawnkit had eagerly promised and she has never been one to break her promises. That same night, Mousekit told Dawnkit how much she liked Tigerkit. Dawnkit just listened before watching Mousekit leave to go to sleep. Spiderkit saw through her, however, but since they just promised to be there for each other he kept his mouth shut. One night, a fox got into the nursery and stole Mousekit before Raindapple could stop it. The family grieved, feeling great sorrow at their lost, though Dawnkit was more affected than Spiderkit. Tigerkit helped though. He helped keep her mind off of Mousekit when they played moss ball or Clan. When Tigerkit became an apprentice, Dawnkit felt lonely, though he visited her and showed her moves and told her all about the territory. Before she knew it, Spiderkit and herself became Spiderpaw and Dawnpaw. Spiderpaw was mentored under Eagleheart and Dawnpaw under Badgerclaw. She was thrilled with her mentor. She felt he was a good choice for her. Soon after they were apprentices, Spiderpaw was out in the territory alone. They found fur covered in blood and his scent mingled with fox. The Clan searched for him, but they believed his to be dead. Dawnpaw found his scent trail leading out of Off-Territory. She was reminded of her promise and kept it. When Sandstar died, Dawnpaw was sad, having liked the leader very much. Though when Ravenstar became leader and started the war against WaveClan, she was quick to help her Clan. When Ravenstar denied Tigerpaw his warrior ceremony, Dawnpaw was mad and helped him get it after catching a falcon and a rogue, who later became known as Ashpaw. Dawnpaw, soon after Tigerpaw became Tigerfang, was attacked and just about killed by Caveheart of WaveClan. She told Tigerfang how much she loved him. Soon after, she got her warrior name. Dawnblaze was very happy about her warrior name because Ravenstar had said that she deserved it because of her outstanding bravery during the battle. Soon after she became pregnant with her Tigerfang's kits. Two moons later she gave birth two two kits Amberkit and Stripekit. Dawnblaze enjoyed watching them grow up with Tigerfang. She died in a battle with the Empire she wasn't that upset. She had watched her kits grow into strong warriors and they still had their father in WolfClan. She spends her days watching her family. Owner Dawnblaze is owned by Pool. Theme Song Party in the U.S.A. - Miley Cyrus Quotes "What!? Tigerpaw no! You can't leave the Clans! Ravenstar will be so pleased when we bring this rogue to camp guarded; he'll have to give you a warrior ceremony. Please, Tigerpaw, I can't imagination a life without you!" - Dawnpaw to Tigerpaw when he said that he was going to leave the Clan. Trivia Dawnblaze knows her brother is alive; though, she kept it secret because she had made a promise to him when they were a moon old to always be there for each other. Mousekit had a huge crush on Tigerfang and if she had lived then Dawnblaze would have found a different mate. Category:Warriors Category:StarClan